Ravenclaw Tower
Ravenclaw Tower serves as the common room for students in Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Entrance The entrance to the common room is located on the west side of Hogwarts at the top of a spiral staircase, presumably located on the fifth floor, and is a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. In order to enter the room, a person must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker; if they answer incorrectly, they must wait for someone else who gets it right. Known Riddles Common Room The Ravenclaw common room is one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It is a wide, circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. During the day, Ravenclaw students have an excellent view of the school grounds, including the lake, Forbidden Forest, Quidditch pitch, Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw made of white marble. According to Prefect Robert Hilliard, the sound of wind whistling around the windows of the tower is very relaxing while going to sleep. Dormitories The Ravenclaw dormitories are also located in the Tower, beside a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, with two doors leading off from the common room. One of them leads to the girls' dormitory, the other to the boys' Behind the scenes *Since the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower requires an answer to a riddle rather than a password, it seems to be relatively easy for members of other Houses to enter the common room if they are intelligent enough. For example, Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, entered the tower when Amycus Carrow was looking for Harry Potter. * It is thought that the Ravenclaw Tower could possibly be the Central Tower as it is one of the tallest Hogwarts Towers. However, this is unlikely since the tower is squared and the common room is circular. It could also be the Stone Bridge Tower, since that was one of the only towers to change in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. Alternatively, it could also be a turret on the Astronomy tower, but this is unlikely. *Even though the Common Room does not appear in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, we still get to view the stairwell inside the Tower. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, it is strange that Harry knows where the common room is despite not going there in previous films. In the novel, Luna Lovegood takes him to the Tower, although he could have found where the common room was by examining the Marauder's Map. See also *Gryffindor Tower *Hufflepuff Basement *Slytherin Dungeon Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Category:Common Rooms Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Towers Category:Hogwarts locations